This invention relates to range hoods and more particularly to a spray dispenser for a range hood wherein a cleaning fluid is dispersed against the surfaces of a range hood fan in order to remove any accumulated grease from the fan.
Range hoods are used above cooking surfaces to remove grease, common odors and hazardous gases created during the cooking process. Typically, range hoods have a pair of motors horizontally installed in a motor housing within the hood body. Each motor drives a fan. The fans draw air from the cooking area below and force it through the motor housing to ventilation piping.
As the vaporized grease contained in the entrained air travels through the motor housing, some of it condenses on the inside walls of the housing from where the shaping of the walls and floor of the housing directs the grease to a circular grease catcher mounted below each fan opening. Grease catchers are known in the art as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,216,686 B1 and 5,537,988.
Grease catchers are also adapted to capture any grease that drips off the fan blades when the motors are turned off. Typically, the grease catcher has radial inner and outer trays with a wall separating them. The wall extends vertically so as to be almost flush with the lower edge of the outer circumference of the fan. In this way air being drawn in by the fans is compelled to enter the motor housing rather than the hood body. The wall therefore acts to control the air currents of the range hood.
The grease catchers are usually provided with an inclined base or floor, so as to direct accumulated grease to a hole in the floor. A hose is attached to the hole to convey the grease to a grease receptacle outside the range hood.
The motor housing and grease catchers are mounted within the hood body. Openings in the lower surface of the hood body are positioned so as to match those of the motor housing. Typically the lower surface of the hood body is removably fitted into the main hood body. A protective grill is attached to the outside of each opening in the hood body so as to prevent the insertion of body parts when the fan is in operation.
Alternatively, as set out in my U.S. and Canadian patent applications, numbers 10/035,116 and 2,365,790 respectively, the motor housing may be adapted to act as a grease catcher itself. In this system, a circular wall defining the motor housing intake openings projects vertically into the motor housing, acting as a barrier to grease accumulated therein. The accumulated grease drains directly from the housing rather than to a grease catcher. Grease trays inserted into the intake openings provide a barrier for proper airflow into the housing and to capture any grease that should happen to drip from the fan.
Both of the foregoing designs rely on gravity to cause the accumulated grease to drain out of the range hood. However, gravity is not effective in removing all the grease with the result that some becomes caked on to the interior surfaces, thereby reducing the efficiency of the range hood. The foregoing systems of motor housing and grease catchers therefore require periodic cleaning to remove condensed grease accumulated on the fans, motor housing interior and grease catchers or trays.
Attempts have been made to overcome the necessity to manually clean the interior of a range hood exhaust system. It is known in the art to provide a washing fluid under pressure in order to clean the interior of the exhaust system. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,945 teaches an exhaust system in which a washing fluid under pressure is used to clean the flue and fan. Cleaning of the fan is possible as it is set back in the exhaust duct and is positioned such that fluid sprayed on the fan drains to an external receptacle. Similar washing fluid systems are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,795,181 and 4,085,735. However, these prior art cleaning systems are specific to their respective range hood/exhaust duct designs.
A cleaning system is also known in the art with respect to the range hood having a motor housing as described above. A fluid delivering nozzle is fitted into a hole in the side of the motor housing so as to deliver a spray of washing fluid to clean the interior. This is done while the motors are activated so that the force of the air being drawn into the motor housing forces the sprayed fluid against the interior surfaces of the motor housing and prevents any liquid from passing through the air intakes. However, while this system cleans the interior of the motor housing, it does not clean the fan.
It is therefore an object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide a spray dispenser for cleaning a fan in a range hood having a motor housing with at least one fan.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the description that follows.
According to the present invention there is provided a spray dispenser for use in a range hood comprising a motor housing having an interior and containing at least one motor and at least one fan, and a grease tray releasably attachable to the motor housing. The spray dispenser comprises a nozzle, a hose, and at least one source of cleaning fluid located externally to the motor housing. The nozzle is positioned so as to disperse cleaning fluid from the source of cleaning fluid against the fan and into the motor housing interior.
In one aspect of the invention, the nozzle and hose are located external to the motor housing.
In another aspect of the invention, the grease tray comprises an opening, first, second and third tray walls extending around the opening, a first trough formed between the first and second tray walls, a second trough formed between the second and third tray walls, and at least one drainage hole. Preferably, the nozzle extends through apertures in at least two of said first, second and third tray walls;
In another aspect of the invention the nozzle has a drip catcher. Preferably the drip catcher is seated in the first trough.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the grease tray comprises an opening, first and second tray walls extending around the opening, and a trough formed between the walls.
In another aspect of the invention, the nozzle is releasably connectable to the grease tray.
In another aspect of the invention, the grease tray further comprises a gap in the first and second tray walls, and is sized such that the nozzle may be positioned within the gap.
In another aspect of the invention the motor housing has a lower surface having at least one intake opening and at least one drain hole. The intake opening is defined by a wall depending from the lower surface of the motor housing and projecting into the interior of the enclosure. The tray comprises an opening, first and second tray walls extending around the opening, and a floor between the first and second tray walls. The nozzle is releasably connectable to the tray and the tray is releasably connectable to the intake opening.
The present invention is also directed a spray dispenser for use in a range hood generally defining an enclosure and comprising an upper panel and a lower panel, the lower panel having at least one air inlet and having a motor housing and tray. The motor housing is connectable to the range hood within the enclosure of the range hood. The motor housing generally defines a further enclosure and comprises a lower surface having at least one intake opening and at least one drain hole. A wall depending from the lower surface and projecting into the interior of the further enclosure defines the intake opening. The spray dispenser comprises a nozzle, a hose, and at least one source of cleaning fluid located externally to said motor housing. The nozzle being positioned so as to disperse cleaning fluid from the source of cleaning fluid against the fan and into the motor housing interior.
In another aspect of the invention, the tray comprises an opening, first and second tray walls extending around the tray opening and a trough formed between the walls; and the tray is releasably connectable to the intake opening;
In yet another aspect of the invention, the air inlet is defined by a third wall depending from the lower panel and projecting into the interior of the range hood enclosure. The air inlet and the intake opening are of identical shape, the air inlet being located directly below the intake opening. The tray may be releasably inserted into the air inlet and connected to the intake opening.
In another aspect of the invention the tray further comprises a gap in the first and second tray walls. The gap is sized such that the nozzle may be seated within the gap when the tray is inserted into the air inlet and connected to the intake opening.
Other aspects of the invention will be appreciated by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and to the claims that follow.